Ultraman Nexus: The Other Nexus
by MrLuciferrr
Summary: Ultraman Noa speaks to Komon, the last Deunamist, about one of his past adventures on another planet locked in a war with it's neighbor planet as Nexus.


Noa: Komon!

Komon: What? Where? Where am I?

Noa: You are locked in a mind conversation with me. There is something I must tell you.

Komon: I was sleeping, so what's so important?

Noa: I must tell you, that before I was on Earth, I was in my Nexus Form on another planet

Komon: How? Is it a big deal? I thought you were Nexus on a number of planets.

Noa: No, I was Noa on other planets, but I was chasing a Dark Ultra until he absorbed all my energy and made me crash-land on this unknown planet. I found myself in a new form. A more basic form.

Komon: You turned into Nexus?

Noa: For the first time. I was low on energy so I had to find a host. But on that planet there wasn't humans, there were instead these aliens called the Grypians.

Komon: Grypians…

Noa: Humanoid creatures of great honor and technological advances, better than here…and they were in a deadly and bloody war.

*Noa implants images into Kumon's mind.

Noa: I'll show you what exactly happened…

* * *

Aladar: Alright soldiers, we gotta finish this war once and for all!

*Soldiers yell and chant in reply*

Aladar: Fight to the death!

_Aladar, general of the Grypian Army leads his forces against the neighboring planet's tyrannical soldiers, the Arthurians. The other three worlds' armies, the Dinians, the Beastians, and the Marians did not wish to help either side. Aladar's main goal was to kill the Arthurian King, Meragol. _

_ Aladar sliced and slashed through numerous enemies, and nothing seemed to stop him. He reached the doors of Meragol's palace, and said to his men. _

Aladar: Keep the Arthurians at bay! I will slay the emperor!

_Aladar rushed into the palace at full fury. The emperor's most powerful warrior, Dalta, was slain with a single sword strike to the neck. Aladar pointed a sword at the king, who was looking at a golden statue of himself. _

Meragol: So you managed to defeat my armies and come here? No matter, you will die!

_Aladar and Meragol then clashed swords. The swordfight went on for hours, all while the Arthurians and the Grypians were battling outside._

_ The fight finally ended when Meragol knocked both of Aladar's swords out of his hands and pointed a sword towards his throat. _

Meragol: I win, prepare to die!

Aladar: Never!

_ Aladar ducks from Meragol's final slash, and grabs his swords and stabs Meragol with both of them. _

Meragol: You-you'll ne-never win…

Aladar: I already have.

Meragol: If you haven't been my weapon, you have n-not won!

_Aladar then hears a giant roar…_

Aladar: What is your weapon!?

Meragol: A m-m-monster!

_Enraged, Aladar grabs an energy rifle and shoots Meragol's head. Aladar heads outside to see a giant monster attacking both Arthurian and Grypian alike. _

Aladar: Everyone! Shoot that thing!

_Agreeing with the general, the Arthurians and Grypians fired at the monster, but the monster did not get damaged, and blew a fireball at the soldiers. Aladar rolled out of the way and kept firing at the monster. _

Aladar: Come on!

_The monster then blew a fireball right at Aladar, and he could not get away from it…_

* * *

Komon: So he died.

Noa: Not yet, but he was on the verge of death. I then swooped in and attempted to save him…

Aladar: Am I dead?

Nexus: No, but you were on the verge of death. I saved you.

Aladar: Where am I? If it's heaven then it's good so far.

Nexus: I am Ultraman Nexus, and you are trapped in time. I stopped time for a short while to save your life.

Aladar: Why my life? Why not my men?

Nexus: Because you have the potential to become Ultraman. I can only stay in this world's atmosphere for about 10 minutes because of your sun. I want you, a great warrior, to be my host.

Aladar: If it means to protect my world and the rest of the other worlds from this monster, I gladly accept!

Nexus: Very well. From now on, you are ULTRAMAN NEXUS.

_A flash blinded Aladar, but he soon appeared a few yards away from the monster. Aladar wondered how the Ultraman was going to appear…but just then, he felt an object in his hand. _

Nexus:_ Use the Evoltruster to transform into me. Put the spark out!_

_ Aladar pulled the spark out, and then thrust it into the sky as a shining light surrounded him. A few moments later, he was a giant warrior. Ultraman Nexus. _

_The monster turned to Nexus (in his Amphans mode), and both giant beings rushed at each other. The humanoid monster kicked Nexus back a few feet, and Nexus fell to the ground. Nexus got back up, and punched the monster, who in turn tumbled into a building. The two continued to fight, with the monster having the upper hand due to Aladar's lack of experience. _

_ The monster round-house kicked Nexus, and as he tried to get up, the monster blasted fireballs at him, bringing him back on the ground. The monster kept blasting fireballs, creating a large explosion around Nexus, but when the dust cleared, Nexus was still alive, in his Junis Form! _

_ Nexus attacked the monster with renewed strength, and the monster could no longer avoid Nexus's attacks. After Nexus used a powerful Junis Kick on the monster, breaking it's arm and leg, Nexus stepped back and prepared his Over-Ray Storm. Crossing his arms downward in a V motion, Nexus then put his arms in a "L" position, and a deadly ray of energy decimated the monster. _

_ Being weakened by the planet's atmosphere and battered by the monster, Nexus collapsed to the ground, but flew up into the sky before anything else could happen…Aladar soon landed back where he was minutes ago. _

Soldier: General! We saw a giant warrior defeat the giant monster!

Aladar: I saw that too, my friend. Give me a moment please…

_The soldiers left, and Aladar pulled out the Evoltruster, wondering what kind of giant trouble laid next. _

Aladar: Better watch out monsters, Nexus is coming.

* * *

Komon: So that's it?

Noa: General Aladar hid his secret well, and fended off many other monster attacks. But when that Dark Ultra returned, Aladar made the ultimate sacrifice and gave his life to restore my energy and I became Noa again. I killed the Dark Ultra and proceeded to find other worlds after witnessing Aladar's funeral.

Komon: I'm curious, who was this Dark Ultra?

Noa: It was Dark Sagara, father of Dark Zagi.

Komon: The father of Zagi…

Noa: A ferocious warrior, had I not stop him, he would've devoured the five worlds…

Komon: Great, so can I go back to sleep? I need to rest from work and that last monster attack.

Noa: Of course, I'll let you proceed…

_Little did Noa know, that his former ally's world and the other four worlds would launch an invasion on Earth for yet known purposes..._


End file.
